


Friends? Or more?

by levxx



Category: Free!
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, friends to zucchinis, i just really like qp makorei, nagisa's legit in there for a second, queerplatonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levxx/pseuds/levxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends or dating? Rei isn't entirely sure which is the case. (this is literally just my excuse to write qp makorei)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends? Or more?

Makoto let out a minor scream. It wasn't really that late, right?! He frantically ran around, grabbing items as he passed. Backpack? Check. Jacket? Check. Scarf? Oh my God, where was his scarf? He was just about to let out another scream when a finger tapped his shoulder. Never mind, he screamed anyway. He raised his fists to engage the perpetrators, only to lower them upon seeing who it was in his room.

"Makoto-senpai, please calm down. I have your scarf right here." Rei reached over Makoto and wrapped the object around his neck. Using the scarf to pull him down, Rei pecked him squarely on the lips and turned him around. "Have a great day!" Rei said sweetly. 

Makoto smiled and let out a short laugh. "Will do, sweetheart." Rei blushed at the name, but pushed it off. He walked over to his closet and picked out his jogging clothes. Makoto opened the door, but stopped before stepping out. "How about dinner tonight? You wanna go out?"

"Sure. Now, get going before you're late to class. I can't have a tardy boyfriend now can I?" Makoto smiled at the use of "boyfriend." Rei rarely used language to describe their relationship. With a quick wave, he exited. Rei continued to stare at the door minutes after he left. He sighed and pulled on his jogging outfit. Once he finished, he stepped out of the room and into the dorm hallway. Nagisa bounded toward him, nearly killing him at impact.

"Hey, Rei-chan!" Nagisa squealed, wrapping Rei in a bear hug- leaving the latter with no air to breathe. 

"Nagisa-kun, please..I can't breathe," Rei choked. Nagisa let off his giving a quick apology. Rei frowned. "Shouldn't you be in class, Nagisa-kun?"

"Ah! I just remembered I have to go talk to Haru-chan! See ya!" Rei looked skeptical, but paid no mind. He had too many problems of his own right now to be paying any attention to Nagisa's. He sighed and walked outside of the dorm building. Putting in his earbuds, he started his jog. He tried paying attention only to his music, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't run from the thoughts that invaded his mind. What was he doing? Was it right of him to call Makoto his boyfriend? They had never really established anything, so was it really okay for him to have done that? He sighed. Makoto hadn't seemed to freaked out, but that might be just be because he's a nice guy. All this illogical stuff was tiring; why can't people just be straight forward? Why did people have to be so unpredictable? Though, thoughts like this would get him nowhere. "Suppose I'll just ask tonight," he thought to himself.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it Makoto.

-"wanna meet at coffee shop when once im out?" Rei smiled slightly. He didn't seem mad. Unless... Rei shook his head. He was just over-analyzing again.

-"Sure. I'll meet you at the regular spot."

\--

Rei sat down at the table him and Makoto frequented with their regular orders. He checked his watch. 10:07. He must be running a bit late, it only took about 4 or 5 minutes to get here from his wellness class and it ended at 9:45. He was interrupted from his thoughts, though, when a flustered boy came crashing into the building.

"I'm so sorry, Rei! I had to ask my prof a question and it took longer then I intended," Makoto cried breathlessly.

"No need to apologize, Makoto-senpai. I have your coffee right here. So, please, sit," Rei replied, amused at his friend's state. Makoto muttered a quick "thank you" before he sat down across from Rei. They sat there for awhile, just enjoying their coffee and each other's company. Rei finally broke the silence.

"Any particular reason you wanted to meet early or did you just miss me?" he said smugly. Makoto gave a gentle smile and shook his head "no".

"Just wanted to see you." Rei blushed slightly at that and looked away. He glanced back when he felt someone touch his hand softly. "It always helps my day to see you." All this sweet talk was making Rei scarlet. So, upon finishing his coffee, he got up from his chair and gathered his things.

"I really must be going back to the dorm. I have a class in an hour. So, I'll see you tonight. We're still on for dinner, correct?"

"Um yeah, if you're up for it." Rei turned to leave. "Ah! Wait! I'll walk with you." Makoto hurried next to a frowning Rei.

"Makoto-senpai, are you sure? You have a class in about 15 minutes if I'm not mistaken. You should be heading there. If you go with me, you might be late and you know I can't have that."

"Ah, who cares? I want to spend more time with you. Skipping a class won't hurt. Plus, it's my math class and I have you to help me if I don't get something." Rei frowned again, but allowed him to be escorted back to the dorm.

They walked a few minutes, hand in hand, until Rei stopped walking. "Makoto-senpai.."

"Yeah? What were you going to say?" Makoto said, cocking his head to the side and smiling slightly.

"Wh-... Never mind, it's nothing of importance."

Makoto shook his head. "No. I wanna hear what you have to say."

"No, really, it doesn't matter." Makoto didn't like the answer much, but allowed it to slide with no more argument. They continued to walk silently, holding hands. Once they got to their dorm, stepped aside and help the door for Rei, muttering something about needing to be gallant for his "little prince". Rei rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying the term "prince" and the level of affection in his friend's voice. "Or should it be boyfriend?" Rei thought and suddenly, he was stricken once more with doubt. How much of a hypocrite he was being; he was complaining about the indirectness of people, but he himself was not being all too direct with Makoto. He must have wavered, because Makoto stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" Makoto asked, concern written all over his face.

"No..," Rei sighed,"...yes. Makoto-senpai, what..are we? Are we dating or..?" Makoto smiled.

"What do you want to be? I'm fine with whatever we are as long as I'm with you." Rei almost grinned.

"I've never really felt any romantic attraction to...well anyone, really. And I'm not sure if you want to be dating if I can't even feel that way."

"Rei, I care deeply for you. So, if you want to be just friends who are extra affectionate than that's okay. I really don't mind that. In fact, it sounds pretty darn nice," Makoto said, giving him one of the sweetest smiles in existence. Rei finally grinned.

"Friends, then?"

"Friends," Makoto confirmed, laying a light kiss on Rei's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> makorei and queerplatonic relationships are really cute and need more attention.


End file.
